Lady Lillian and her butler
by awesomeapple445
Summary: Lady Lillian is turning 20 years old, she has a mysterious butler and she may be falling in love with him. -   Bad summary I know. Basically, OC's. Story of OCs. Does include Ciel and Sebastian though.


**Okay. So. First story. Yaaaayyy...**

**Anyway, so basically it'd be like a spin off with OCs. And then it'd be a fanfiction of that fan-spin off.. Because honestly if I was seriously making a fan-spinoff I wouldn't make Lillian and Arthur in love. So... therefore its.. just.. ARGH I don't know D:**

**Just read it :D**

**Please.**

**Anyway. Yes. ALSO I'D LIKE TO ADD:  
>I don't know much about KuroBlack Butler. So I have no idea what I am writing so I apologise for anything that doesn't fit to the actual Black butler things. So, yea. **

**Hercontractisalsoonherboob**

**Okay, thanks.**

**Bye. :D**

* * *

><p>Lillian woke up hastily, huffing and puffing, gasping for air. Her eyes wide open, her scream still ringing in her ear. At that moment, Arthur burst into the room, worry consuming his face.<br>"Lady Lillian, are you alright?" He said rushing over to Lillian's side.  
>"Yes, yes I-I'm fine," she said, reassuring Arthur.<br>"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Just a bad dream, Arthur, nothing to be worried about," Lillian looked up at Arthur's soft features, his red tinged eyes locking with hers, reminding her how he got there and what he was. Lillian shifted uncomfortably, realising she'd been staring at Arthur for a while.  
>"Shall I call Nancy, to come dress you?" He said looking her up and down; finally realising she was in her night wear.<br>"Uh, yes, thank you Arthur," She smiled kindly at him and his smile grew too, as he rushed off to find Nancy, Lillian's personal maid, she leaned back against the head of the bed and buried her face in her hands. Flashes of the dream lingered in her mind; faces, horrible faces, the darkness the way-  
>"Lady Lillian! How are you feeling? I heard your scream, I tried to come see if you were okay, but Arthur got in the way. And you know Arthur, always enthusiastic in helping Lady Lillian. Uh, so anyway, is everything alright?" Interrupting Lillian's thoughts, Nancy came bumbling in, dashing over to her side.<br>"Yes, I'm fine," Lillian laughed. She was always amused at Nancy's babbling and kindness. Lillian watched Nancy open the curtains revealing the sun light. Shielding her eyes from the brightness, she stood up and walked around to Nancy.  
>"Which one of your beautiful dresses would you like to wear today, my lady?" Asked Nancy, admiring the dresses that were hanging inside a wardrobe.<p>

"Which ever you think," Lillian said, looking out the window at her servants working hard to make the place presentable, "I don't mind."  
>"Well, I really like that one," Nancy said as she pointed out a yellow dress, "and we can get you dressed into a nicer one for your ball tonight."<br>Oh yes, the ball, Lillian remembered. "Alright," She sighed, "I'll wear the yellow one."

"Okay, Lady Lillian," Smiled Nancy, "Oh, and happy birthday."

As Lady Lillian walked gracefully around the mansion, the many of her servants stood around waiting for her approval. Everything was beautiful, the garden was nicely trimmed and shaped, the floors were ridiculously shiny and the chandeliers shone brightly.  
>"It's beautiful, thank you all," Lillian smiled, and all the servants sighed in relief.<p>

"Are you sure it is presentable for tonight?" Asked Arthur, stepping in next to Lillian.  
>"It is more than presentable," She grinned, "You are all dismissed."<p>

As the servants all scurried away, Nancy ran up to Lillian.  
>"Miss, I think it's time to get ready. The guests should be here in an hour or two," Panicked Nancy.<br>"Alright," laughed Lillian. As she turned to walk off with Nancy, Arthur caught her hand.  
>"Lady Lillian, I would like to go over a few things with you," He said, his voice calm.<br>"Oh, okay," She said, looking at Nancy and back at Arthur's hand on hers. Even though he was wearing gloves, the feeling of his hands on hers made her heart skipped a beat. "Nancy, I'll meet you in my room." Nancy nodded and walked off.

"What is it?" asked Lillian.

"I just wanted to go over the guests and the entertainment for your 20th birthday tonight," replied Arthur.

"Oh, alright. Go on then," she said as the both of them walked around the mansion.

"Lord Ciel Phantomhive will be attending."

"That's the young one isn't it?"  
>"Yes, I believe so," said Arthur.<p>

"Alright then, who else?" said Lillian.

"Some other Lords and Ladies, also, do keep in mind you need to give a good impression," stated Arthur.  
>"Yes, yes Arthur," laughed Lillian, "When have you ever known me to <em>not<em> give a good impression," She gave him a side long glance and a mischievous smile. He smiled in return and retrieved a small note book from his pocket.  
>"Never," He said, "For entertainment we have an orchestra from Scotland to provide the music, we have a chef from Italy to cater and then just a few speeches from your loved ones."<br>"Speeches?" Gulped Lillian, "Do I have to make one?"  
>"Lady Lillian, I know you don't like making speeches but it's only a small one, about 1 minute the most,"<p>

"Alright, alright," She sighed, "Is that all you wish from me, Arthur?"

"Yes, milady."  
>"Okay then," As Lillian turned to walk back to her room she swivelled back around, "Oh and Arthur?" She added.<br>"Yes, Lady Lillian?" Arthur said, raising his eyebrows.

"Wear something nice, you won't just be seen as my butler tonight. But also as my friend," She gave him a warm smile and walked off, leaving a shocked Arthur.

"As you wish, milady," he said loud enough for her to hear, as she looked over her shoulder he put his hand on his chest, and bowed.

"Ah! Lady Lillian!" Said Nancy as she found Lillian and pushed her inside her room, "I've selected a few dresses, shoes and accessories for you to choose from!"

"Uh, Nancy?" said Lillian, "What have you done to my room?" Lillian's room was turned from a bed room into a very messy bed room. Dresses were thrown everywhere and things were all messed up.

"Oh." Said Nancy, looking around, "OH MY! I'm so sorry milady! I'll clean it all up!" Nancy ran around trying to put things into place, she knew Lillian was a very neat person and did not like seeing her things messy.  
>"Don't worry about it; you can clean it up later, but we, uh," said Lillian trailing off still distracted from the mess, "uh, I have to get ready now."<br>"Okay Lady Lillian, I understand," replied Nancy. Lillian walked over to Nancy; whom was standing next to a whole bunch of dresses. One in particular stood out to Lillian, a blue dress.  
>"I think I'll wear that one," Smiled Lillian.<br>"Ah yes, the blue one. That's my favourite too!"

Nancy helped get Lillian undressed, Lillian always got shy when she had to be naked in front of Nancy, even though she's done it a thousand times.  
>"By the way Lady Lillian, if I may ask. What is this strange star mark on your breast?" Asked Nancy, "It's always been there, but I've never asked what it was." Lillian flushed, straightening up with embarrassment.<br>"Oh, uh. That's just a thing, don't worry about it," Said Lillian, looking around for something to change the subject.

When Lillian was fitted with the dress and her corset was all tightened and done up, Nancy got her to sit down in front of a mirror. As Nancy started brushing Lillian's reddish auburn hair, Lillian stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was beautiful and only reached up to the bottom of her breasts. Her hair was naturally straight and silky but for the occasion Nancy decided to curl it. Lillian looked at herself, she was beautiful, her emerald green eyes staring back at her. Everyone knew she was beautiful, all the girls envied her and all the men drooled for her. She knew that since she was 20 years old now, she'd probably have to marry soon. Lillian didn't want to marry yet, she wanted to marry for love, though she had not found it yet. A knock came at the door, which snapped Lillian out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She said.

"It's just me, milady. I just-" Arthur opened the door and became lost for words at the sight of Lady Lillian. She blushed and stood up, letting Arthur see the full view. She spun around and smiled.  
>"What do you think?" She said, giving Arthur one of her most beautiful smiles.<p>

"I- well," Arthur stuttered, walking into the room, eyes wide as if he were prey. Nancy started making her way for the door, noticing they might need some time on their own. As she awkwardly walked out the door, both Lillian and Arthur smiled and nodded at her. When Nancy shut the door and was out the room Arthur turned his gaze back to Lillian.

"You look absolutely amazing," He said, giving a very charming smile that would make any girl swoon. Lillian blushed.

"So do you. I mean, you know, handsome. Very handsome," She said. And he was. Arthur was a very good-looking man. His short black hair and beautiful, hypnotising eyes would make any girl fall for him. Arthur was a fit man; he was slim though noticeably muscular. His skin was a beautiful shade, not completely pale but not tanned either. Nor Lillian nor any other woman could deny he was good-looking and with the suit he was wearing, Lillian wished she did not know what he truly was. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt, his dark red tie somehow matching him perfectly.

"Oh," said Arthur realising he was being distracted, forgetting about why he knocked in the first place, "A few guests have started to arrive, your entrance is in 20 minutes."  
>"Oh, okay. Thank you Arthur," She smiled and nodded for him to leave. Once he was out of the room Lillian walked over to her window. Outside were countless men and women stepping out of carriages. One in particular caught her eye, a small boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes, wearing an eye patch over one. A tall slender man was walking next to the young boy, Lillian soon realised he must have been the Phantomhive butler she'd heard so much about. As she watched them walk into the building and out of sight she turned her gaze to the other noble people all walking towards the entrance. <em>They're all here for me<em>, Lillian realised, a twisting feeling in her stomach growing. She was nervous, she didn't really like being the centre of attention, but she was willing to tolerate the embarrassment for one night. A knock came at the door, snapping her out of her thoughts once again.

"Y-yes?" She managed to squeak out, realising her voice broke she cleared her throat and tried again, "Yes?" As the door opened Nancy's head popped out from behind the door, she grinned.

"It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaayyy...<strong>

**Hope you liked it ^^ (it's just the first chapter.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**Thanks! **


End file.
